


Not Going Anywhere

by UselessLesbian1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, nothin' but fluff, things you said on new years eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Supercat. 45 : Things you said on new years eve. (and why not a gentle kiss... or kisses...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Anywhere

Kara let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes as she sunk back onto Cat’s couch, her arms spread along the top as she listened to Cat moving about in the kitchen. It was her second New Year’s Eve with Cat and apparently the older woman had a ‘surprise” for her and since she left to get it ready in the kitchen and not her bedroom Kara guessed it wasn’t sexy lingerie. Well that on top of the fact that Carter was curled up under her cape on the other end of the couch, fighting off sleep with everything he had. He was _determined_ to be awake for the start of the New Year. Kara opened her eyes as the tv announced that they were just thirty minutes from midnight and turned to see Cat entering the living room carry a tray that held three champagne flutes filled with sparkling cider and a large plate loaded with-Kara’s eyes widened and she shot upright on the couch.

“Tada!” Cat smiled as she made her way over, her grin growing at how Kara was intently tracking the plate with her eyes.

“Are those...?”

“An entire plate of homemade sticky buns specially made for my favorite superhero?” Cat handed the platter to Kara so she could get settled on the couch. “Yes it is.”

“Have I told you I love you recently?” Kara asked grabbing her glass of sparkling cider and snagging a sweet pastry before passing the platter back to Cat with adoring eyes.

“Not in the past hour.” Cat gave Kara a soft smile over the top of her glass. “But really you should thank Cater, it was his idea. Speaking of...”

Cat turned to the teenager to find him losing the battle with the sandman. Reaching out she ran her fingers through his hair and spoke softly. “Carter darling, wake up-”

“I’m awake!” Carter’s eyes shot wide as she rocketed up, almost knocking the platter of goodies to the floor if it weren’t for Kara’s superhuman reflexes. “Sorry,” He mumbled.  “I wasn’t asleep.”

“Of course you weren’t sweet boy,” Cat smiled at him and handed him his drink and a sticky bun as Kara tried to hold in laughter next to her. “We just wanted to tell you it’s almost midnight.”

“Really?” Carter looked at the time and sleepily shoved half of his treat into his mouth. “'Ool I h'ade it.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Cat admonished but no sooner did the words escape his mouth that a groan was heard next to her.

“M’ god Cat, ‘ese are f’tanstic.” Kara continued to shove her second sticky bun into her mouth a groaned again.

“You’re a horrible example.” Cat scowled at the other woman who finished off the morsel of baked deliciousness with a shrug.

“I may be a superhero but I can’t be perfect all the time. Right Buddy?” She winked at Carter who gave a tired chuckle and went back to munching on his own desert. Cat huffed and picked up her own treat from the pile and put the platter down on the coffee table in front of them.

“You’re lucky I love you.” She muttered as she leaned into the hero’s embrace.

“Very lucky.” Kara whispered in Cat’s ear tilting her head to place a soft kiss just below Cat’s ear. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Cat shoved softly at her shoulder, with a gentle smile. “Oh Hush. As you just stated you’re a superhero, if anything I don’t deserve you.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but found her lips suddenly occupied with Cat’s. She hummed and leaned into the soft kiss in an attempt to deepen it but Cat brought a hand up to caress Kara’s face, pulling away slightly.

 “Let’s just agree that we’re both equally lucky and undeserving of each other.” She murmured and ran her thumb along Kara’s bottom lip. Kara pressed a brief kiss to the digit and nodded. “Now, eat your sticky buns, Supergirl.”

It wasn’t more than ten minutes later that Kara was leaning back on the couch again with her eyes closed and an arm wrapped around Cat’s shoulders, an empty plate in front of her.

“That’s it,” She murmured contentedly. “I’m sorry to tell you this; but I’m leaving you for your sticky buns.”

Cat rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond but Carter beat her to it by once again shooting into wakefulness.

“Don’t leave!” He looked at Kara with panic in his half-asleep eyes, his breathing ragged.

“Darling it’s alright, you had a bad dream.” Cat began to run her hand soothingly along his back.

“I wasn’t asleep.” Carter mumbled insistently, his eyes dropped to his lap. “Please don’t leave, Kara.”

“Buddy, what do you mean?” Kara reached out and took his hand, growing even more concerned when Carter didn’t meet her eyes. “What’s going on inside that big brain of yours?”

“Everyone leaves us. My dad, my nannies, grandma...I thought you would be different. I...I thought you would stay.” Carter wiped at his eyes and looked up to meet Kara’s eyes. The sadness in them broke Kara’s heart. “Please don’t leave us for Siobhan.”

“Siobhan?” Cat asked incredulously. “Carter I fired her _months_ ago. And Kara can’t stand her, why would she leave us for Siobhan?”

“I’m not stupid I heard her say it,” Carter crossed his arms and tucked his chin against his chest, trying to stop the tears welling in his eyes. “She said _I’m sorry to tell you this but I’m leaving you for Siobhan.”_

What was going on in Carter’s head immediately clicked in both adult’s minds, small smiles gracing their faces.

“Oh sweetheart,” Cat whispered touching carter’s cheek gently.

“Buddy no.” Kara laughed gently and reached over Cat to wrap her arm around Carter and pull him into their laps so both women could hold the sniffling teen. “You misheard me in your sleep. I was joking, I said I was leaving your mom for her _sticky buns._ Not for Siobhan.”

“Really?” Carter looked between them, drying his eyes on Kara’s cape that was still wrapped around his shoulders.

“Really. Carter, look at me.” Kara took off her glasses and tossed them onto the coffee table, and waiting for his eyes to meet hers before speaking softly and seriously. “I love your mom and I love _you,_ more than anything Carter. And I swear to you I’m not going anywhere _ever_ if I have anything to say about it. I’m not leaving, I never would. The two of you make me so incredibly happy, Buddy, I can’t imagine my life without you _both_ in it. So the only way I’m leaving is if you both decide you want me to leave okay? So until then I’m going to be around; playing board games, going to your school stuff, sneaking unhealthy snacks into the house when your mom won’t notice-but we both know she does-and _loving the two of you with everything I have_. You’re stuck with me now, got it?”

Kara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he nodded sleepily against her chest. “’Kay.”

“Besides,” Kara grinned and moved to wrap her arm that wasn’t supporting Carter around Cat and pull her closer. “Do you have any idea how much I despise Siobhan? I spent literally _all_ of my free time when we worked together fantasizing about throwing her into space or setting her hair on fire with my heat vision or even Batista Bombing her through her own desk.”

It go the desired reaction as both Grants in her arms giggled and snuggled closer.

“Love you both.” Carter whispered just before his eyes finally slid shut, cradled in the embrace of the two people who loved him more than life itself.

“We love you too, Sweet Boy.” Cat whispered back, placing a kiss to his curls and wrapping her arm tighter around her son. They sat that way for a few minutes until Carter’s breathing evened out completely.

“We’re still planning on having dinner with your sister and friends tomorrow?” Cat asked. "Where is Alex tonight anyway? I though you two spent all the holiday’s together?”

“She said she was spending tonight with a date, I don’t know who though. She was being very secretive every time I asked, I tried looking at her texts message over her shoulder but the contact name was just an “L”. But yeah that’s the plan for tomorrow, Alex even said if tonight goes well we get to meet her mystery date. Why?”

“Interesting.” Cat murmured, before shaking her head. It wasn’t her business to snoop in her girlfriend’s sister’s love life. No matter how badly she wanted to. “Anyway, you said you needed swing by your apartment on the way there?”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed, she hadn’t been back to her apartment in almost a month. She much preferred to spend the time she wasn’t at work or saving the city at the Grant household as opposed to small lonely apartment. “My landlord called, my mailbox is completely full and the post office left a notice with him that if I don’t pick it up by Monday they’re going to return it all to the senders.”

“You know,” Cat began slowly, playing with the collar of Kara’s well-worn t-shirt. “You’re hardly at your apartment any more, if you want to...you could change your mailing address to here...If you want to that is.”

“Kara’s eyes lit up at what Cat was offering. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Cat said meeting her eyes with a soft smile. “And if you wanted to maybe move more of your belongings here as well, I know Carter wouldn’t mind and I wouldn’t either...”

Kara leaned down to brush her lips against Cat’s in a tender kiss. After a moment she pulled back a fraction of an inch to look up into shining green eyes. “What if I wanted to move all of my stuff here?”

“You do practically live here already,” Cat reached up to tangle her free in hand in Kara’s hair, tugging gently as she reconnected their lips, her smile growing. “It seems ridiculous to keep paying rent on an apartment you no longer live in.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Cat could feel Kara’s answering smile through the kiss.

“We could turn one of the spare rooms into a studio,” Cat was growing giddy at the idea, her mind already planning a thousand different things. “That way you still have somewhere private to work on your art. In _our_ home _._ That we live in with _our_ son. Our _family._ ”

“I-Cat...” Kara pulled back with tears in the eyes. “You want us to be a family?”

“Oh Kara,” Cat whispered and slid her hand from Kara’s hair to catch the single tar that fell. “My love, we already are.”

Kara couldn’t help the giddy laugh that escaped her lips as she pulled Cat in for another, much deeper kiss. Off to the side she could hear the people on the tv counting down to the new year. Holding Cat close with one arm and Carter-no, _her son_ with the other she honestly couldn’t think of a better way to ring in the New Year.

“Happy New Year, Tiny Cat.” She whispered against the other woman’s lips.

“Happy new year, Space Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> my god I feel like I have cavities after writing that, any way i hope you lie it ;)
> 
> prompt me at alex-fight-me-danvers.tumblr.com


End file.
